


热红酒与苹果糖

by Ailuen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuen/pseuds/Ailuen
Summary: 槲寄生下的吻，是热红酒与苹果糖的味道。这个文是由帕丁顿吃苹果糖和圣诞帽马强来的，一个无脑小甜饼，OOC属于我，Merlin和Q属于彼此。祝大家圣诞快乐！





	热红酒与苹果糖

Q匆匆跑出地铁站的时候Merlin已经站在那里等他了。

 

“抱歉，等很久了吧？”Q看着Merlin冻得微微发红的耳尖，“圣诞节期间的伦敦地铁简直是个噩梦。你怎么过来得这么快，Arthur竟然肯放你出来？”

 

“中途跑出来的，”Merlin的大衣下面仍然穿着Kingsman圣诞晚会的礼服，“一点骑士们的帮助，”说到这里Merlin忍不住露出了一个狡黠的微笑，薄唇下歪歪的门齿也藏不住地露出来，“为了他们的装备着想。”

 

“……为什么我的特工只会丢给我一堆不得不在圣诞节加班做完的文件?我连晚饭都没来得及吃。”Q颇有些嫉妒地说。

 

“可丽饼？”Merlin举起了手中的纸袋。

 

Q的眼睛立刻被甜食点亮。“双份Nutella加草莓？”

 

“当然。”Merlin看着他咬下一口，呼出满足的热气，“走吧，去集市里逛逛，再买点吃的，我出来之前也还没吃什么呢。”

 

Merlin去小摊上买了热狗和咖喱香肠，Q则抱着一大袋吉事果吃个不停。在Merlin仔细端详一个手工马克杯的时候，Q迅速地从他手里端着盘子里偷吃了一小块香肠，在他回头的时候Q迅速地拿起一个马克杯假装翻看。

 

“想吃就直说嘛。”Merlin好笑地说，伸出手指抹掉Q嘴角沾着的一点咖喱酱，又叉了一块香肠送到他嘴边。Q红着耳朵张嘴咬掉那一小块香肠，整个人几乎埋到手里拿着的那个巨大马克杯的后面。后来Merlin买下了Q手里拿着的那个马克杯，因为上面画着的毛绒绒的小猫头鹰和Q害羞的样子特别像。

 

填饱肚子后两人逛到了做游戏的摊子附近。Merlin在打靶游戏前面停下了，“来比试一下吗？”他向Q发出了挑战。

 

“Merlin你真是小瞧我。”Q抓起枪迅速地打空了一个弹夹——一发没中。Merlin一边忍着不要笑得太大声，一边稳稳地端起枪。全中，不愧是Kingsman的魔鬼教官，枪法即使作为外勤来说也是相当地好。Q不服气地又掏钱买了一个弹夹，这一回他倒是没有着急开枪，端着枪不断地动来动去，嘴里似乎还念念有词。他忽然站定不动，好像选好了一个开枪的位置，举枪射击——中了一半。Merlin颇为惊讶地挑起眉，“你怎么做到的？”

 

“计算，”Q得意洋洋地放下枪，“距离，枪口的角度，子弹的飞行速度。”不过他又懊恼地皱眉，“按照我的计算应该全中才对，是不是我漏算了什么？难道是风速影响？”

 

“不是风速，是后坐力。你的手臂肌肉力量太弱了，开枪时的后坐力会让枪口微微上抬。”Merlin从后面环过Q，握着他的手再次抬起枪口。“我们再试一次。”

 

他们离得那样近，Merlin的呼吸若有若无的打在Q的后颈上，他甚至闻到了Merlin身上淡淡的古龙水味道。最后一发的时候Q突然手一抖打偏了，不过他们赢得的积分还是兑换了一只穿着蓝色牛角扣大衣戴着红帽子的小熊。Q很喜欢。

 

他们继续往前闲逛，路过一个买糖果的小摊，发现里面有卖扳手螺丝起子之类造型的巧克力。Q立刻拖住Merlin，很满意地在对方眼里也发现了“这个一定要拥有”的狂热眼神。于是他们买了好些巧克力，也顺道买了些炒杏仁和牛轧糖，丰富了节后Q支部的零食柜。结账的时候Q一直瞟着柜台上用彩纸包着的苹果糖。

 

“要来一个嘛？”Merlin看出了他的心思。

“不……还是算了吧，我已经过了吃这个的年纪了。”

“没关系，是圣诞节嘛。麻烦加一只苹果糖。”

“上一次吃这个真的是好久之前了。”Q剥开彩纸，脆脆的糖衣外壳和酸甜的苹果在他舌尖绽开，他很开心地弯起嘴角。

“我发现你真的很喜欢吃甜食，”Merlin脸上带着温柔的笑意，“像个小孩子一样。”

Q的牙齿被糖衣黏住，没来得及打断Merlin的话，他费力地嚼了几下才张开嘴。

“那是因为大脑活动需要消耗糖！我可是个彻彻底底的脑力工作者！“

“好吧我的脑力劳动者，要不要来杯热红酒？“

“不。作为军需官，我要时刻保持清醒。”Q坚定地拒绝。

不过他最终没能抵得过诱惑，在Merlin的杯子里喝了好几口。毕竟，是圣诞节嘛。

 

十二月底的伦敦实在是太冷了，没有头发保护的Merlin的光头即使有热红酒的温暖也被冻得通红。于是Q拉着他来到了一个买帽子的小摊，强行给他选了一顶红色的针织帽和配套的围巾。当然是有白色毛毛边和白色绒球的那种。Q在Merlin戴上帽子之后就一直在乐，Merlin的眉毛无奈得撇成了八字。

 

“我知道自己现在很像圣诞老人。”

“一个长手长脚的圣诞老人，会卡在烟囱道拐角那种。”Q简直笑得停不下来。

“那么你呢？等着收礼物的小朋友？”

“我？当然是红鼻子的驯鹿啊。”Q似乎有些醉了，把红红的缺了一口的苹果糖举到鼻尖上，歪头看着Merlin笑。

“那么我们出发吧鲁道夫！”Merlin搂住Q，大笑着向前跑去。

 

Merlin忽然停下脚步，抬头向上看。Q顺着他的目光看去，发现他们来到了一个巨大的槲寄生花环下面。

“站在槲寄生下的孩子应该得到一个吻。”Merlin眼睛里亮亮的，手捧住Q的后脑摩挲他的鬈发。

Q仰起头，微微闭上了眼睛。

 

槲寄生下的吻，是热红酒与苹果糖的味道。


End file.
